detectiveeisukefandomcom-20200215-history
Eisuke Hondou and Ran Mouri
The romantic relationship between Eisuke Hondou and Ran Mouri. Relationship Ran Mouri and Eisuke Hondou are childhood friends and each other's canonical love interest. They have been friends and playmates since kindergarten. Their friendship has received some censure from Ran’s mother, Eri Kisaki, when Eisuke would convince Ran to do things that could be considered dangerous, such as walking to and from their elementary school after dark. They are very close to each other: even as students in their second year of high school, they address each other by first names without any honorific. Ran is occasionally annoyed by Eisuke clumsiness and obsession with Holmes, and Eisuke is a bit disturbed by Ran's ability to crack concrete when she's unhappy, but they generally get along well. Prior to the storyline beginning, both seem to have been clueless about each other's feelings. However, she confesses that despite his flaws, she really likes Eisuke which he learn from Conan causes him to blush heavily. Eisuke and Ran also appear to share a close empathic link due to their strong feelings for each other, making them almost impossibly aware of when the other is in extreme danger, and often able to sense the other's worried thoughts. Moments Roller Coaster Murder Case *On the way home from school, Ran is annoyed at Eisuke when he shows off his fan-letters and she asks why he doesn't settle on one girl to like. Eisuke then looks pointedly at her with a blush deeply thinking that he already has settle on a girl he like but when caught by Ran, he immediately dismisses it as nothing. Later, at Tropical Land, Shinichi sees a couple kissing, and he imagines holding Ran in his arms as they confess their love to each other. Ran gets angry at his continual references to Holmes and asks why he can't understand her feelings, which makes Shinichi blush and imagine the two of them kissing. *As they first ascend to the top of the roller coaster, Ran grabs Eisuke's hand in anticipation of the drop, making him blush again. Company President's Daughter Kidnapping Case Valentine Murder Case *Ran is invited to a Valentine's day party; before she can decline, Sonoko accepts on both their behalf. Eisuke's expression clearly portrays his jealousy. Sonoko teases that Ran would have declined because of liking Eisuke, which Ran vehemently denies and says she'll go to the party after all. *At the Agency, Ran makes chocolates for Valentine's day. Conan asks if she will give any to Eisuke, but Ran states she forgot about him causing Conan to remark it as harsh. Because Eisuke wants to know who Ran will give the chocolates to, if not him, he decide to spy on the party with Kai and Conan. He gets annoyed that Ran seems to be having fun. After a while he sneezes and is found, but the party lets him Kai and Conan join them. He then try to "protect" Ran from the attentions of the boy who invited her to the party. *After the case is solved, the other boy approaches Eisuke Ran and Conan as they sit on a bench. He tries to get 'his' chocolate from Ran, but Ran gets angry at the idea and scares him off. Conan picks up the box of chocolates himself and sees "Eisuke" on the card. Eisuke asked Ran can he have it since his name is on it Ran says he can eat it but He should share with Conan which he agree and blushes and smiles, and The three of them eat the chocolate together. On Location, TV Drama Murder Case *Eisuke becomes irritated when romance star, Shingo Nachi, flirts with Ran and get Conan to drag her away from Shingo. Luxury Liner Serial Murder Case *When Natsue Hatamoto asks Ran if she has a boyfriend, Conan and Ran both react. Kogoro declares that Ran is too young, but Ran counters that she does like someone, checking with Conan and Mako for confirmation. Natsue asks what kind of person he is, and Ran replies: *Conan tease Ran the person she was refering was Eisuke causing her to blush and soon Eisuke arrived and asked what was Ran talking about Conan tried to reply but Ran stop Conan and stating it was nothing Kogoro's Class Reunion Murder Case * Ran took Conan into a mixed-gender hot springs bath, Ran tells Kogoro that they washed each other's backs and innocently Causing Eisuke to expressed extreme jealousy and anger toward Conan Coffee Shop Murder Case * Ran leaves for a mysterious meeting at a coffee shop early in the morning she tells Conan she's meeting Eisuke. Conan ask Eisuke about it but he doesn't know about and Became Suspicious and Jealous, he and Conan follows to figure who her secret date is, but the person turns out to only be Eri Kisaki. Mountain Villa Bandaged Man Murder Case * When Masaru Ohta invites Ran outside (instead of a hopeful Sonoko) to take a walk with him in the rain, a jealous Eisuke and Sonoko follow suit with Conan Tagging Along, watching them from behind bushes. * Ran asks Eisuke to let her sleep in his bed of their shared room Ran told him not misunderstand, though she tries to deny that she's scared. She quickly falls asleep, and while Eisuke tries to continue pondering the case Ran's close proximity completely ruins his concentration Conan notice this started teasing him. He decides to sleep rather than keep staring at Ran's lips, *Masaru Ohta tries to flirt with Ran (again) by assuring her that they can defeat the murderer, prompting Eisuke to push between them. Ohta dismisses Eisuke as just a clumsy boy, but Ran defends Eisuke and thanks him and Conan for trying to save her which Eisuke smiling back at Ran for thanking him. Karaoke Box Murder Case The Wealthy Daughter Murder Case *When Eisuke saves Ran from attempted drowning When she saw Eisuke she admits that she's happy to see him and that he came to save her. When her eyes close again, Eisuke panics until he realizes she simply fell asleep. Diplomat Murder Case *Eisuke calls Ran and where the two argue asking him to come back since she hasn't see him in school awhile after the call ended. He mentally complains about her contradictory behaviors and that he doesn't understand what she thinking. *When Heiji refers to Ran as "Hondou's girl", both she blush heavily. Ran then get mad as he reveals that Sonoko was the one telling him that Ran is probably hiding Eisuke. *When Eisuke appeared in front of everyone, Ran cries and reproaches him, saying she was really worried. Eisuke then asks her to stop crying as "he'll be done soon". *After the case is solved, Ran blames Eisuke for making her worried and never tell her everything on what he doing Eisuke that she shouldn't underestimate him as a detective stating that that every case he handle has become more dangerous and difficult and doesn't Ran be at harm way Ran blushes slightly after hearing this. Game Company Murder Case Night Baron Murder Case *Eisuke blushes when Ran comes out of the water in a swimsuit and changes his mind that a vacation in Izu is pointless to thinking it isn't all bad. *Eisuke tried to protect Ran from Tokio Ebara tries to grope and flirt with Ran before Satoru Maeda stops Ebara. *Eisuke is jealous of Satoru Maeda and Ran's closeness, even barging between what seems like a possible moment between them. The Triplet's Country Home Murder Case * When Sonoko mentions that she's going to find a guy for herself, Ran says that she is always talking about boys, which causes Sonoko to comment that it must be nice to have a husband and that she bought the swimsuit she Ran was wearing for Eisuke and Ran blushes. * At this, Eisuke look at Ran in a red swimsuit and says to himself that if she went through all that trouble for him, then he should take a closer look at her but Kai tease him remarking that He must be excited to Ran in a Swimsuit which he denied. Ski Lodge Murder Case *After knowing the true identity of the culprit, Conan called Eisuke for help stated he can using Sonoko for a deduction show as she was still asleep and suggest to use Ran for the Deduction show but Eisuke refuse as She was suspicious about how Conan didn't act like normal child *Eisuke calls Ran He asks Ran to show off his deduction in his place which Ran hesitates at first. Ran then agrees on his request and goes to meet the others. From behind, Eisuke then thought with a sad face and apologies to her in his mind. *When Ran is threatened by the reporter who said she should be prepared if her deduction is wrong, Eisuke calms her down and asked her to believe in him. *After Eisuke reveals the identity of the culprit, Ran can't seems to believe it. She points out at the criminal while crying. *Eisuke arrived at Lodge House and saw Ran gets out from the room with teary eyes. Ran cannot hold her tears anymore and hugs Eisuke in despair. *Eisuke thinks to himself that although he could easily end the case, one thing that he could not end is the brimming tears of this tender detective he vow that he will never use Ran for his deductions again after seeing the emotional turmoil this put her through and even Conan consider it for the Best. The Memories of First Love *Ran goes to clean up Eisuke's house, along with Sonoko and Conan. *Ran blushes when Professor Agasa comments on how Eisuke has such a "considerate girlfriend". *When Sonoko brings up "first love", she comments that Ran was probably Eisuke's first love, causing Eisuke to blush, and when she accuses Ran's first love being Eisuke, while she gets angry at Sonoko, Eisuke is still blushing and asks, "Really?" but Ran's denies this *Asami Uchida tells Ran that when Asami confessed her love to Eisuke in Junior High, Eisuke turned her down as Asami relates Eisuke's reply, that there someone liked stated "strong-willed and stubborn, though she cries a lot," since he was little. Kai Mako Sonoko and Conan realizes that Eisuke must have meant Ran, but Ran is oblivious Naniwa Serial Murder Case *Eisuke and Ran both blush when Heiji refers to Ran as "Hondou's girlfriend". *Eisuke purposefully gets between Ran and Ki'ichiro Numabuchi's knife, saving her from being stabbed. Ran panics that Eisuke is injure until it is revealed that the handcuff chain in the protective charm (omamori) that Heiji gave Conan earlier caught the knife tip, and no serious damage was done. Magic Lover's Murder Case *When Eisuke realizes that Ran might be in danger from a murderer, he runs across a burning bridge over a deep ravine, heedless of the fire starting to snap the support ropes, to be able to warn her. While still on the bridge, he shouts her name, and from inside the lodge Ran thinks she heard someone calling her. She goes outside to find Eisuke collapsed in the snow from so much exertion while sick. He tells her to run, just before passing out in her arms. The Amusement Park Bungee Jumping Case Sonoko's Dangerous Summer Story The Locked Room in the Sky *On the plane to New York when they were 15, Eisuke steals looks at Ran's sleeping face and Eisuke cannot fall asleep because Ran slept on his shoulder. *Eisuke asks something inappropriate to Ran, to help the case, and it turns out he said, "Let me see your bra, does it have a steel wire?" And Ran in her sleep mumbles that Eisuke is sexually harassing her but Eisuke tell her not to think this as sexual harassment. Tottori Spider Mansion Demon The Blind Spot In the Darkness *Eisuke is jealous at the idea that Ran might like Tomoaki Araide, particularly because she mistakenly grabbed Araide's arm rather than Kogoro's during the blackout, and she uses that evidence to confirm his alibi for his father's murder. The news that Araide is Teitan High's basketball coach and Ran sees him every day at school makes it worse, as does Araide taking Ran's hand to check if it was injured and Ran asking to have a private conversation with him. *Ran's conversation with Araide isn't a love confession, as Conan fears, but Ran asking to borrow Araide's sweater because she thought Shinichi would like the pattern. She uses the sweater as a guide to knit a new one for Shinichi, despite the weeks that it takes to complete the difficult pattern. Her mother, Eri, asks her why she is burdening herself with so much work, and Ran answers, "He's working hard too, on his hard cases, without complaining". When Eisuke receives it and wears it then he calls Ran to thank her. The Resurrected Dying Message *After falling on the ice-rink several times, who helped teach Ran to ice skate, Eisuke blushes when Ran offers him a hand up and promises to teach him how to skate. *After seeing that Sonoko sent Makoto Kyogoku a phone for just the two of them to talk by, Ran comments with a wistful smile on how they're lucky. In response, Eisuke gives Ran a cell phone for the two of them, under the excuse that it's a thank-you present for the sweater she knit for him. Ran at first looks surprised or a bit confused, but then cheerfully whistles and spins the phone by its strap as she heads off. The 20 Year Old Murder Case, The Symphony Serial Murders The Desperate Revival Arc *Ran is practicing her lines for the play with Kogoro when Kogoro suddenly sees that the Knight and the Princess that Ran plays are supposed to share a kiss. Conan panics and flips through the script thinking, "W-What?!" And then goes up to Ran to ask who will play the Knight and when Ran teases Conan about him wanting to know, Conan reluctantly admits that he kind of does. He then panics when Ran says it's Araide-sensei and he says, "Don't do it, Ran *When Eisuke is shot, Ran donates her own blood to save Eisuke's life When Eisuke wake up he remembers how Ran's donating her blood to him similar how his older sister donate blood to him. *While Recover in the Hospital where Ran visit him at the Hospital Eisuke express his gratitude to Ran for donate blood to him and doing so save his life by donate her blood causing Ran to blush Eisuke then asked how did Ran know his current blood type was AB Ran nervously answer that she learn about it from his mother *Eisuke and Ran share a moment in the hospital prompting Sonoko to inquire about the love-love moment between to two and point how Ran had donate blood to Eisuke before mentioning Araide-sensei taking the role of the Knight in the play which annoyed Eisuke. *Due to Sonoko's meddling, Eisuke believes that the Knight he's replacing in the play is supposed to hug, and then kiss, the Princess that Ran plays. After he hugs her tightly, Eisuke and Ran nearly kiss, but are interrupted by a scream that announces a murder, which results in Eisuke placing a protective arm in front of Ran. *Eisuke and Ran walk into class together, and are teased by their classmates as they say, "What's this? You just got back and you're entering with your wife?" And they try to eavesdrop on Ran and Eisuke's conversation. *Eisuke invites Ran to dinner at a fancy restaurant. He appears to be on the brink of confessing when another murder occurs elsewhere in the restaurant. Eisuke attempts to ignore it and continue what he wanted to say, but Ran waves him off to solve the case first, then come back to her after solving the case and Eisuke return and tried to confess. Unfortunately, the restaurant time to closed result Eisuke and Ran leaving and Eisuke feeling depress that he fail to confess to Ran When Ran ask what Eisuke was really going to ask her, Eisuke blushes and remembers that it was because this was the same restaurant where his parents became engaged. The Significant Music Box The Invisible Weapon, Ran's First Investigation The Murderous Pottery Class The 3 "K's" of Osaka Case *Ran asks Andrew Lee, a famous NFL Running Back, if he could autograph a uniform "To Eisuke". She blushes and denies Andrew's question of whether Eisuke is her boyfriend, but Eisuke sees the exchange, blushes anyway at the realization that she remembered Andrew was his favorite football player. The Shinkansen Transport Case *Eisuke and Ran talked about Andrew Lee News Eisuke says that Andrew is his hero on the field. Ran then, under Kazuha's encouragement, starts to ask about Eisuke's true feelings for her, but loses her nerve when the train arrives. The Mystery in the Net Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 4 The 14th Round of the Matsue Tamatsukuri Linked Verse The Osaka Double Mystery - The Naniwa Swordsman and Toyotomi's Castle *After Kazuha mentions how much she enjoys seeing the triumphant smile and the gleam in Heiji's eye when he's solved a case, Ran admits that she, too, is happy every time she sees Eisuke's face looking like that. The Truth Behind Valentine's *Ran makes a heart-shaped chocolate for Eisuke for Valentine's Day The Forgotten Memento from the Crime Chinatown Deja Vu in the Rain *Ran tries to remember the last time when she saw Eisuke with a sad expression on his face; her moment of distraction prompts Conan and Mako to ask if she's alright. *Eisuke becomes irritated as Mike Hama is possibly taking an interest in Ran. *After Scriptwriter, Kitaura, reveals that Ran would have to do a love scene if she is to be selected for the role, Eisuke (with Kogoro), tells Ran that she shouldn't take a role as an actress. *Eisuke takes Ran by the hand, asks her to have rest, and comforts her by promising that He will solve the case soon. *Eisuke asks if an officer can take Ran's place when he recreates what happened at the murder scene; Eisuke has a sad look when Ran decided to participate. *When Ran collapses after the case is solved, Eisuke goes into a panic-stricken condition. Shinichi Kudo's New York Case Arc *Ran has collapsed at a restaurant at the end of the previous episode. Eisuke, in a panic, rushes over and loudly calls her name As Eisuke tries to wake her up, Ran's eyes open a tiny bit and she sees Eisuke's face Just before she faints, Ran thinks to herself that whenever she was in trouble, he would always come to her rescue. *In the car driving to a theatre on Broadway, Yukiko is trying to rush to the theatre, so she wants to make a turn at a high speed. Shinichi asks Ran to lean forward into the front seat and she falls a bit and he embraces her in his arms. *Yukiko's friend asks if Kai Mako Ran and Eisuke are Yukiko's (Eisuke's mother) children. She answered with a happy face "the boy with the glass is, but the girl with long hair and the girl with the ponytail and the boy with black hair isn't. Hey, the girl with long hair may be looking at my future daughter-in-law". Ran looks on in confusion. *A falling suit of armour is about to hit one of the actresses, when Ran dives forward and pushes the woman out of the way. Eisuke yells, "Ran! Ran!", thinking that she has hurt herself. *Eisuke asks Ran to hold a pamphlet on top of her head for him, and walks towards her intently, Ran gets red and stammers as their faces become very close and Eisuke says "kizu (damage)" which sounds a lot like "kisu (kiss)" *In her fever-dreams, Ran remembers the trip to New York she took with Eisuke Kai and Mako in their first year of High School. In particular, she remembers how Eisuke tried to reassure her self-doubts after the murderer - the actress Ran had saved - claimed that Ran enabled her to commit the murder by rescuing her, and how he went off into the rain to find the handkerchief she got from actress Sharon Vineyard that had flown out of the window of their taxi. When she tried to follow him, she encountered a serial killer (Vermouth in disguise), who seemed inclined to kill her, but then fell off the stairwell — and she instinctively tried to save the man. Eisuke arrived to help her pull him up along with Kai and Mako (arms around her, and legs on top of hers). Eisuke answers the man's demand of why they saved him, and Ran realizes that the earlier murder wasn't her fault... and when she finally wakes up out of the dreams, she remembers how that night was the night she realized her feelings for Eisuke and how important he is to her. *Later, Eisuke and Ran are in a park, and he is checking her forehead temperature with his forehead, causing her to blush. *When Kogoro asks Ran about her fever-mumblings about a "logical mind" and "helping people" (from Eisuke's response to the serial killer), she blushes and tells Kogoro not to say her "precious words" in Kogoro's gruff voice. Eisuke quietly blushes himself. Kyoto Serial Murder Case *Eisuke went to Kyoto with Conan and accidently bump into Ran and the two them argue The Trembling Police Headquarters: 12 Million Hostages The Suspicious Spicy Curry A Small Client (Part 1) Kaitou Kid's Miraculous Midair Walk Which One's Deduction Show Secret of the Russian Blue Miracle at Koshien Ball Park! The Defiants Face the Dark Demon Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 6 A Jewel Thief Caught Red-Handed Conan and Heiji's Deduction Magic *Eisuke gets jealous that Ran (along with Kazuha) hugged Hoshikawa, and angrily asked why. Once he sees that Ran only hugged Kazuha, he calms down. *Eisuke becomes irritated that Hoshikawa calmed down Ran and Kazuha when they were scared and crying. The Shinto Shrine Torii's Surprising Code (Part 1) Love Letter to Ran Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story - Fake Wedding *Eisuke imagines Ran in a wedding dress Eisuke Hondou's Childhood Adventure *Eisuke shares the story of the adventure he and Ran had in the past. While solving the code, Professor Agasa said that he was glad seeing Eisuke and Ran hang out together. It has been a while since the two of them were getting along. Three Days With Heiji Hattori *Eisuke blushes when he looks at Ran blowing on a pinwheel. *At the end of the case, Ran uses binoculars to see if Eisuke is on the island. Heiji Hattori vs. Eisuke Hondou: Deduction battle on the Ski Slope *Ran and Shinichi both blush when Sonoko teases them about skiing together. *Shinichi's classmates tease Shinichi of missing his skiing classes so that he could watch a movie with his wife (referring to Ran); and Ran denies while blushing, saying that's not the case. Clash of Red and Black *When Eisuke mention how his sister donate blood Mako remembers that Ran has donated blood to Eisuke before when he was wounded and Sonoko tease Ran how she was willing to donate blood to Eisuke causing Ran's blush *When they examined the living room, Eiko said to Eisuke that she was surprised to see Eisuke, who used to be a cry-baby, bring a girlfriend (Ran) with him. Causing them to Blush and told Eiko there's nothing like that between them. Deduction Showdown! Eisuke vs. Subaru Okiya Furinkazan *Ran explains that the reason Heiji doesn't want Kazuha to come with her because he wants her to be safe, also revealing to her Heiji's attitude is similar to Eisuke's. She then blushes and quickly tells Kazuha that it probably wasn't because he likes her. *After learning about the concept of Furinkazan, Ran thinks about Eisuke and how she should tell him her true feelings. *When the case is over, Ran decides to tell Eisuke her feelings. However, she gets scared at the last moment and decides not to tell him. Eisuke's True Face and Ran's Tears *After watching Eisuke's strange behavior over the previous episode, Ran cries because it feels Eisuke is still missing, even though supposedly he's close enough to reach out and touch. When it is revealed that the supposedly amnesiac Eisuke was in fact a disgruntled young man from one of the real Eisuke's early cases, Ran is immensely relieved. *When Ran realizes that Eisuke, as the temporary "monster" of the forest who treated her wounds, must have seen her underwear to properly bandage her thigh, she blushes deeply and is annoyed at Eisuke. He is blushing as well, and argues that he didn't have a choice. What She Truly Wants to Ask *During the drive home, another murder occurs that Eisuke and Heiji are going off to investigate. Ran tries to stop Eisuke from leaving her by grabbing his hand. Eisuke reassures her that he'll come back, and blushes as he adds, "I'm sure the question you wanted to ask is the same as mine." *Eisuke starts to suffer a server effect of Cordis at the end of the case, but when he tries to leave, Ran grabs his hand and refuses to let go. The wristwatch dart knocks her out and then He take Ran into Agasa's Car and was unable to let get Ran to let go of his Hand even while she was asleep The Blue Spark of Hate The Scar that Evokes the Past Stork Mystery Tour The Eyewitness Who Did Not See Murderous Intent Raining on an Outdoor Spa Battle of the Haunted Warehouse's Treasure Part 1 The Alibi of the Black Dress Inspector Shiratori's Lost Love The Worst Birthday The Detective Memoir of Monkey and Rake White Day of Betrayal Holmes's Revelation (Love is Zero and Zero is Start) *After calling Eisuke for help with a case, Ran realizes that his previously blasé attitude about her being in London is because he is also in London and didn't tell her. Angry that he didn't tell her, after all the effort she put into wanting to bring him pictures and souvenirs, Ran tracks him down and corners him in a phone booth, Forcing Eisuke to come out after calling Seiichiro about Sabara Hades She tearfully confronts him over his behavior,Eisuke tried to explain why he in Londan but when she inadvertently mentions Minerva Glass, Eisuke change his interested in what she knows about the case. He tells her to calm down, prompting Ran to demand, *Ran run off Eisuke doesn't want anymore misunderstanding chase after her and catches up to her under Big Ben. In answer to her previous confession, he declares:* *Ran was astonish by Eisuke's confession and ask did he say he love her Eisuke realizing He just confess to Ran in the Heat of the moment and then asked her how she feel Ran blushing heavy before they about to kiss before Conan Interrupted them saying He heard Eisuke's Confession and teasing both them blush in embarassment *Afterward Eisuke tell Ran not to tell anyone about his confession to her as he doesn't want to be tease which Ran agrees *Eisuke surprise and blush when he get a call from Ran. He asked Professor Agasa to picked the phone for him but Professor Agasa refused since it would be suspicious. Then, Eisuke picked up the phone with a nervous voice and it turns that Kogoro called him through Ran's phone since Ran was shy and couldn't work up the courage to call Eisuke. *When Ran asked Eisuke where she should go next to find the clue, Eisuke told her that they can't get anywhere over the phone and asked her to wait there which causes Ran to blush. Emergency Situation 252 *Ryoko told Eisuke that she was sure that Eisuke didn't get caught up in the moment and confess to Ran or anything. Eisuke then blushes and remembers his confession to Ran The Screaming Operation Room *When Sonoko asked if Ran and Eisuke did something that Ran couldn't tell her. This causes Eisuke and Ran to surprise and blush. *Mako then asked Ran did something happen between Her and Eisuke stated that Ran has been acting strange around Eisuke ever since their trip Londan Ran about to answer but Eisuke remind not tell anybody about his confession which Ran respond that nothing happen Deduction Showdown at the Haunted Hotel *When Sonoko asks Ran why she been acting Weird around Eisuke every since her trip to Londan asking if there something happen between her and Eisuke Ran blush and remember that Eisuke told not to tell anyone about his confession and told her nothing happen The Case of the Besieged Detective Agency *Ran blushes when Sera teased her about her "boyfriend", Eisuke. *Sera launches a plan to bring the hostage taker into the snipers' range by telling him he should charge Ran's phone battery. Ran, however, foils Sera's intentions by shutting the curtains, blocking the snipers' shot. To Sera's utter astonishment, Ran tells her that she doesn't want to see anyone die in front of her and declares that "Eisuke won't allow anyone to die. He absolutely wouldn't!" The Design of Poison and Mirage *When Heiji told Kazuha that Yui might have already confessed to Kansuke without telling her, Ran and Eisuke got reminded of confession made by Eisuke back In Londan, causing both to blush deeply. *Upon hearing that Eisuke has confessed to Ran, Kazuha and Mako told Ran to give a final push to claim 'victory' by confessing her feelings to him. *Kazuha decides to confess to Heiji to show Ran how it's done, but before she starts to confess, she mentions that Eisuke confessed to Ran in London, causing Heiji to run off without hearing the rest of Kazuha's confession Kai and Naoto also heard Eisuke confession to Ran. Kazuha and Ran find Heiji with his arm around Eisuke, Heiji Kai and Naoto heckling Eisuke about the confession. Won't Forgive Even One Millimeter *Ran blushes when Sera teased her about her "boyfriend". Cactus Rhapsody Yusaku Kudo's Cold Case *Sera pushes Ran to contact Eisuke about the case, "because the high school detective is your boyfriend, right?" causing Ran to blush. *Sonoko pushes Ran to confess to Eisuke, repeatedly saying, "Suki, suki, suki (meaning I like you)" in Ran's ear. Ran, red in the face, manages to say, "Su-" before she changes the word to "Su-baru-san" and Kai Conan Sonoko and Mako are both surprised. The Evening Cherry Blossom Viewing Route on Sumida River The Shadow Approaching Haibara's Secret Everyone Saw *Ran and Kazuha offered to sleep together with Conan, saying that he's small, he'll fit right in the middle of the two of them. Conan decline as Eisuke Kai Naoto and Heiji look at Conan with a angry face Heiji Hattori and the Vampire Mansion *Kogoro comments that women are scary and grins cheekily as a sleeping Kazuha leans onto Heiji and a sleeping Ran leans onto Eisuke making both boys blush. Kaitou Kid and the Blush Mermaid Kaitou Kid VS Makoto Kyogoku The Tragedy of the Red Woman *When Eisuke went to examine the murder scene He notice Ran only wearing a towel causing Ran to blush and tell him not to stare then Eisuke blushes and has a nosebleed when Ran's towel accidentally falls, exposing her naked body to him. *When asked that why Eisuke had a nosebleed he simply answer don't asked where Sonoko remark that he must been excited seeing Ran Naked. which Eisuke thought that he can't really denial that while Ran look at him with a angry face The Romance Novel with the Unexpected Conclusion *Eisuke began to feel awkward when The Girls talk about the people like Conan and Heiji, Code of Love (Part 2) Eisuke Hondou Aquarium Case *Ran secretly wonders if Eisuke was already in love with her at the time they went to Beika Aquarium *In a flashback, Kai and Mako meet Ran coincidentally and Mako asking Ran if she on a date with Eisuke causing her to blushed and deniel it *When Inspector Megure believes that she is on a date with Eisuke causing her to blush deniel it. Later on, when Eisuke accidentally making her drop her new cellphone on a sewer, he promises to replace it and take her to Tropical Land if she wins the Karate Championship as an apology, she also half-jokingly demands her new cellphone to be strapped with a sea cucumber strap, which Eisuke actually got for her. *Eisuke made a false deduction about Ran not wearing a bra at that time because of her sprained finger, which made her embarrassed and angry at him and push him bum directly to another person then accidently bump Ran down leaving them both unconscious and Conan to remark Eisuke and Ran as an idiot couple. The Manipulated Great Detective The Mystery Sinking in the Midsummer Pool *When Kai asked Eisuke whether he is looking forward to seeing the girls in a swimsuit, Eisuke blushes and thinks that he is personally satisfied seeing only Ran in a revealing swimsuit. Eisuke and Ebizo's Kabuki Jūhachiban Mystery Memories from Sakura Class *When Ran was first introducing the story it seemed she almost said that she already liked him *Eisuke hides his plastic name tag and asks Ran to make one for him too so that they would have the same. When Ran was getting bullied by their classmates for having a different name tag, Eisuke told them that they have the same one and if two people have the same thing that means they were friends and there's no way he wouldn't play with her. *Ran realized that the real reason why Eisuke ask her to make a name tag for him too is because he might've saw them earlier and he is trying to save her from further bullying. After that, Ran became friendly to him and lift his arm and ask him to wave with them. Also she omits the "-kun" when she calls him by his name which surprised Eisuke telling her "You called me Eisuke, what happened to -kun?" while blushing. And Ran answered it's okay and he can go ahead and call her 'Ran' too. *Eisuke is keeping an eye at Efune-sensei because he keeps on staring at Ran and doing things that he doesn't do with other students. He is very suspicious that he is planning on doing something bad to her. *When Yukiko asks Eisuke if he is jealous of Efune-sensei for being so nice to Ran, he blushes in denial. *As Yusaku explains to Efune-sensei his plan to kidnap Ran, Eisuke stands in front of the door, protecting her. *While the kids were crying after hearing that Efune-sensei quit for "personal reasons", Ran cries while grabbing Eisuke's shoulder. Eisuke blushes when she does that. *Ran is smiling and blushing when she made Eisuke's name tag. At the end, Eisuke thinks to himself that ever since he first met Ran in preschool, her smile strummed his heartstrings. Eisuke is shown to be blushing while looking at Ran. This is probably the moment when Eisuke began liking Ran. = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =